Description: This combined Administrative/Tissue Culture Core provides administrative services such as secretarial, purchasing, accounting support, and management of the entire program. It assists in coordinating other program activities such as seminars, journal clubs, and Advisory Board consultations, journal subscriptions, and communications, and publications relevant to the program. It also provides centralized tissue culture capabilities, including media preparation, cell culturing, and monoclonal antibody maintenance for all project investigators. Administratively, Dr. Schwartz serves as the principal investigator and is responsible for the direction and administration of the program project. The Kennedy Center also sponsors a monthly seminar series with both inside and outside speakers. There is an Internal Scientific Advisory Board installed which consists of Dr. Eugene Goldwasser of the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Dr. Deborah Nelson of the Departments of Neurology, Medicine, and Pharmacological and Physiological Sciences, and Dr. Peter Huttenlocher of the Departments of Pediatrics and Neurology.